Le temps est bon
by lavieestcool
Summary: Le temps est bon le ciel est bleu, j'ai deux amis qui sont aussi mes amoureux... Song fic FredxLeexGeorge


Bonjour tout le monde ! Hey hey hey! Oya oya oya!

Ma première songfic je suis assez émue ! Mais aussi un peu stressé j'espère que vous allez aimé, je n'en n'ai jamais vraiment lu alors c'est un peu de l'impro.

Sur un « couple » un peu étrange mais que j'ai quand même retrouvé plusieurs fois et que je trouve assez logique à certains moments.

La chanson c'est « le temps est bon » d'Isabelle Pierre arrangé par Bon entendeur.

Je l'ai redécouverte il y a peu de temps et j'en suis tombée amoureuse. En l'écoutant m'ai venue l'idée de cette fic. Attention pour ce texte je me base sur le sens premier des paroles et non sur une analyse plus poussée car cela se prête à mon histoire. Et je l'ai légèrement adapté pour les personnages.

!WARNING! Je n'ai jamais vu de songfic avec cette chanson mais rien est impossible je n'ai pas lu toute les fics de ce site. Fin bref dans tout les cas loin de moi l'idée de plagia ;)

Vous le savez bien tout appartient à JK rowling

Bonne lecture

* * *

Le temps est bon

* * *

Lorsqu'il les avait rencontrés jamais il n'aurait pu imaginé la tournure de leur relation futur. Les deux formaient une paire qui semblait impénétrable pour le commun des mortels. Personne ne pouvait se rapprocher de l'un si l'autre était mis à part. Alors le brun avait décidé de devenir proche de deux. De nature très curieuse il avait toujours voulu comprendre chaque personne.

_Dam dam tatam, ... tam tam tatam, ...tam tam tatam tam tam_

_tatam tam tam tatam_

Petit à petit les deux roux s'étaient ouverts à lui. Et lui Lee Jordan était passé de première année insignifiant à partenaire de crime d'un duo de choc. Plus les années passaient et plus leurs blagues devenaient connues du public poudlarien. La paire s'ouvrît petit à petit et le brun découvrit deux jeunes hommes pas si identiques qu'ils en avaient l'air. Bien qu'il pouvait depuis le début savoir lequel était lequel, ils lui semblaient de plus en plus différents et uniques.

_Dam dam tatam, ... tam tam tatam, ...tam tam tatam tam tam_

_tatam tam tam tatam_

Pourtant il voulait plus, être plus proche encore. Ce mal le rongea tout le long de sa sixième année. Son amitié se transforma en une chose plus puissante et incontrôlée. Il n'osait pas. C'était immonde comme pensée. Mais son esprit profond ne l'écoutait pas. Des flashs l'envahissaient, des images charnelles, remplies de gémissements. Pour extérioriser cela il se mit à les dessiner. Sous sa plume prenaient formes trois corps entremêlés, leurs visages montrant le plaisir et l'extase de la situation. Mais si il connaissait les jumeaux mieux que personne, eux pouvaient lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Ainsi à force de voir Lee dans cet état les deux se mirent à fouiller ses affaires. Ils finirent par trouver le carnet rempli de dessin érotique les mettant en scène

_Le temps est bon, le ciel est bleu j'ai deux amis qui sont_

_aussi mes amoureux_

_Le temps est bon, le ciel est bleu nous n'avons rien à_

_faire rien que d'être heureux_

Fred sembla alors déconcerté mais George lui ressentit aussitôt le sensualité qui émanait de ces croquis. En tombant sur une page où Lee semblait être pris par George alors que Fred se faisait sucer par le brun , le cœur de George s'affola. Il leva sur son frère un regard emplit de désir. Dans ces yeux identique aux siens il y vit la même envie il se jeta alors sur les lèvres qui lui faisait face. L'autre ne pensa même pas a résister et s'abandonna aussitôt à la douce torture. A ce moment Lee entra dans la pièce, il resta figé devant la vision excitante que lui offrait les deux roux. Il remarqua alors son carnet à terre.

_Mon coeur est grand, grand, grand, grand comme le vent_

_Et je suis tendre, tendre, tendre, tendre pour mes amants_

Fred et George s'arrêtèrent alors par manque de souffle et aperçurent le brun. Celui ci attendit que ces derniers lui balancent leur dégoût et ferma les yeux. Pourtant aucun ne cria, il entendit des pas se rapprocher puis des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes tandis qu'une autre bouche lui dévorait le cou. Il ouvrit les yeux en pleurant de joie de ne pas s'être fait rejeter

_Le temps est bon, le ciel est bleu j'ai deux amis qui sont_

_aussi mes amoureux_

_Le temps est bon, le ciel est bleu nous n'avons rien à_

_faire rien que d'être heureux_

Le souffle erratique, la gorge sèche, Lee chuchota son amour pour les deux garçons. Les deux bouches qui s'affairaient sur lui s'arrêtèrent alors, pendant quelques secondes avant d'à leur tour prononcer ces douces paroles. La chambre fut alors remplis de gémissements, les trois s'amusèrent à refaire toutes les positions imaginées par le brun.

_Mes deux amants sont beaux comme les arbres fous_

_Mes deux amants sont doux, doux, doux_

La soirée passa vite et ils s'écroulèrent sur le lit un sourire aux lèvres. Le sommeil vint les cueillir et ils s'endormirent serrés les uns contre les autres. A partir de ce moment commença une relation étrange, une sorte de ménage à trois. Personne ne le savait, le trio était déjà tellement proche qu'aucun élève ne remarqua la différence. La sixième année se fini ainsi, les affaires de leur entreprise marchaient à merveille, et ils purent à eux trois et grâce aux parents de Lee s'acheter un petit appartement dans Londres. Ils passèrent leur aspic en candidats libres et arrêtèrent les cours pour leurs septième année.

_Je suis à eux de l'âme jusqu'à la peau_

_Les nuits sont longues les jours sont chauds_

Lee s'émerveillait chaque jour d'être avec eux enfin, il en avait tellement rêvé. Pourtant le bonheur n'est pas infini et la guerre éclataCette période fut sombre pour tout le monde, les jumeaux étaient inquiets, bien qu'ils ne le montraient pas, pour leurs petit frère Ron. Lee intégra l'ordre, le boutique tint bon. Ils se retrouvèrent tout les trois sur le champ de bataille a Poudlard, la peur au ventre. Ils refusèrent de se séparer, à eux trois ils se protégèrent mais ce ne fut pas le cas de tout le monde. Harry vaincu mais Remus et Tonks furent tués. Percy tomba durant cette bataille en se sacrifiant pour sauver Ginny d'un sort lancé par un mangemort. Mais ni les jumeaux ni Lee ne succombèrent.

_Le temps est bon, le ciel est bleu j'ai deux amis qui sont_

_aussi mes amoureux_

_Le temps est bon, le ciel est bleu nous n'avons rien à_

_faire rien que d'être heureux_

La vie reprit doucement son cours, leur trouple vivait cependant caché. Les trois refusaient toutes les avances proférées par plusieurs jeune fille du à leur statu de héros de guerre. Mais jamais ça ne les avait gêné de se cacher. Lee était heureux. Ils le furent jusqu'à la fin de leurs vies, qu'ils passèrent dans l'amour et le rire.

_Dam dam tatam, ...tam tam tatam, ...tam tam tatam tam tam_

_tatam tam tam tatam_

* * *

Et voila c'est fini ! J'attend vos avis avec impatience. J'ai aussi changé de nom !

Bref gros bisous !

lavieestbelle (anciennement Drarryiwaoi)


End file.
